


Fancy Seeing You Here

by J_E_McCormick, TiltingPlanet



Series: Nouveau [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, whoooo we're finding Bahorel todaaayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is extremely annoying to not remember anything." Grantaire nodded. "Especially since we could know them already - but unless they've met you, we can't remember them. And we don't know where to look for them either - it's all chance and luck."<br/>"Well obviously I don't know them." Enjolras sighed as they reached the cafe. He stepped to the side, holding the door open for Grantaire.<br/>"No, but any of the rest of us could. They could know each other - they wouldn't know." Grantaire said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just over 2 weeks after E and R found CCJ

Enjolras jerked, a bit dazed, when his cell phone started ringing. He had been sitting at his desk, absorbed in revising a lecture he was giving at a college. Not bothering to check who was calling, he answered with a distracted 'hello?'

"I can tell you're running yourself ragged over there." Combeferre said rather fondly, chuckling. "Is R with you?"

Enjolras blinked, tearing himself from the computer to lean back in his chair. "He should be."

"Come to lunch with us then. You need a break." Combeferre responded.

"Where?" Enjolras asked, already saving his word document and turning his computer off.

"The cafe by the library- Jehan and I are still working. Could you meet us there in about forty-five minutes?"

"Of course." Enjolras said his goodbye to Combeferre before leaving the bedroom, heading for the spare room that acted as Grantaire's studio. "R?"

"Y'ellllo?" Grantaire responded, glancing over his shoulder from where he was working on a canvas. He grinned teasingly at Enjolras "You've finally torn yourself away from work, huh?"

"Combeferre called." Enjolras shrugged as he walked into the room, picking his way carefully around various supplies to stand next to Grantaire. "He wants us to meet him, Courfeyrac, and Jehan at the cafe by the library for lunch." Enjolras took a moment to study the canvas. "Do you want to stay and work on that, or come?"

"Oh so Combeferre can get you away from the laptop, but not me?" Grantaire was still teasing lightly.

Enjolras snorted. "You didn't even try."

“That's cause I know when I'm fighting a losing battle.” Grantaire waved his hand dismissively and turned for a moment to contemplate his canvas. He added a few more strokes with his paintbrush, before throwing it down and stretching. "I'll come with. I'm probably gonna throw this out anyway. Ugh." Grantaire sneered at the canvas and stood, wiping his hands on his jeans. "So, cafe by the library? That sounds amazing. Have I ever told you I love their food?"

He had, multiple times, but that wouldn't stop him from repeating it.

"You might have." Enjolras smiled wryly. "We haven't been there lately."

Enjolras stared critically at the canvas for a moment before shaking his head. "Is there any rhyme or reason to what makes you decide whether one of your paintings is good or not." Enjolras idly stepped over a pile of empty paint tubes, sighing at the utter mess that was Grantaire's workspace.

"No, sometimes I like them, sometimes I don't. I don't like this one." Grantaire navigated his perpetual chaos with practiced ease. "So, when are we headed over?"

"Ferre said to meet them in forty-five minutes." Enjolras frowned a moment in thought. "It takes, what, twenty minutes to get to the closest stop to it on the metro, and maybe ten minutes of walking from there?"

"So that gives us, what, quarter of an hour before we have to set off?" Grantaire said, calculating quickly, walking through to the kitchen and starting to prepare coffee.

"Just about, yeah." Enjolras confirmed, trailing after Grantaire. His mind was still half on work. Maybe a break for lunch really was a good idea.

"Well, we can waste 15 minutes easily enough." Grantaire turned around and smiled at the distracted look on Enjolras' face. He leant up to kiss him quickly, before turning back to pour the boiling water into their mugs. "Get your mind off work for a bit."

Enjolras blinked, shaking his head as though to clear it. "I don't know if that's entirely possible at this point." He sighed, shuffling over to lean a bit against the counter. "If it's not work it's" he made a vague, encompassing gesture "this." He finished, referring o this strange reincarnation thing going on.

Grantaire nodded, pushing one mug over to Enjolras. "It's hard not to think about."

Grantaire spent a lot more of his time than he'd like to admit contemplating this whole situation they were in. He'd attempted to sketch the faces of the friends they had yet to meet, but no dice - they were hidden as if in a haze, so that although he knew they were there, he could see no more than a vague silhouette. He constantly questioned the reason they had been brought back, or if there was a reason at all; a second chance, or dumb luck? He'd end up thinking until his head hurt and even then it always niggled at the back of his mind.

Enjolras accepted the mug, waiting a moment before taking a small sip. "It's irksome that none of us can remember the others at all beyond the fact that they existed." He felt like less than a good leader. He couldn't remember half his friends. Just that he'd had them, and they'd been just as important as the ones he could remember.

"I don't understand why we don't remember them until we meet." Grantaire muttered, shaking his head. "I can kinda get my head around them not remembering until we meet you - but to get back memories of everything except the others? I don't get it." He took a deep drink from his mug, apparently unfazed by the heat.

Enjolras sighed. "It's all strange. There has to be some sort of reasoning- something more than dumb luck." Much as Enjolras would like for this to be random happenstance, the way it all worked was too... too orchestrated.

"Well, whatever reasoning, if it's there, I don't understand it." Grantaire shrugged. He sighed, staring into his coffee, his fingers tapping against the mug.

"That makes the both of us." Enjolras took another sip, longer this time, and closed his eyes. "We have very much longer?"

Grantaire glanced at his watch. "Couple of minutes, but we can take a leisurely walk down to the metro station if you wanna get going."

Enjolras frowned at his coffee a moment before nodding and finishing in a few swallows. "After you."

"Such a gentleman." Grantaire grinned, downing the rest of his mug in one and retrieving his jacket and shoes from the hall.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "One of us has to be." he snatched his coat up from where it was tossed over the back of a chair, shrugging it on and brushing lint from the hem.

"Well it sure as hell isn't gonna be me." Grantaire laughed. He grabbed the keys and shoved them into his pocket along with his wallet, before sticking out his hand and wiggling his fingers in an invite for Enjolras to take it.

"As if I'd expect anything else." Enjolras took Grantaire's hand, lacing their fingers as he pulled the door shut behind him. "Your hands are freezing."

"Cold hands, warm heart." Grantaire smirked back at him.

"I doubt your heart being warm will help with your cold fingers." Enjolras retorted dryly, rubbing his thumb over Grantaire's knuckles absently.

"Naw but it makes me lovable. Or something. I don't know." Grantaire chuckled. "Besides, I have you to help with the cold fingers." He squeezed Enjolras' hand in emphasis.

"It's implied to, anyway." Enjolras agreed. He made something like an exasperated noise, but his smile was fond as he squeezed back. Enjolras made a mental note that they'd need to buy new metro passes next week. "We'll need to stop at the library on the way home. I need a couple books."

"Well if you'd remembered that earlier, we could have set off early and got them on the way. Honestly, Apollo." Grantaire shook his head in mock exasperation.

"As if it matters if we stop now or later. Do you have some important plans?" Enjolras rolled his eyes in mild exasperation. "If I was that worried, I would have asked Combeferre and Jehan to bring them to the cafe for me."

“Alright, alright." Grantaire said in mock surrender, holding up his free hand. "You know if Courfeyrac is coming too?"

"Combeferre said they were waiting on him so I assume so." Enjolras nodded. "Not that I expect anything less. The three of them are attached at the hip."

"Haven't they always been a little bit that way, though?" Grantaire smiled. "And especially with someone like Courf, it's not surprising."

"Can't say that's inaccurate." Enjolras agreed. A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Interesting, how they were together again before any of this started."

"Reckon any of the others will be together?" Grantaire knew that, besides the trio, there was at least one set of friends who were also together and basically inseparable. "Or do you think it's just some random coincidence?"

Grantaire, for one, was always the sceptic and did not like to think of such things as 'fate' - but then again he's also believed that dead was dead and that was that, and look at where he was now.

"Perhaps. It's hard to say when everything I remember of them is fuzzy." It was grating in a way Enjolras had never experienced before to not know the names and faces of his friends from the past. It was enough to make him want to tear his hair out.

"It is extremely annoying to not remember anything." Grantaire nodded. "Especially since we could _know_ them already - but unless they've met you, we can't remember them. And we don't know where to look for them either - it's all chance and luck."

"Well obviously I don't know them." Enjolras sighed as they reached the cafe. He stepped to the side, holding the door open for Grantaire.

"No, but any of the rest of us could. They could know each other - they wouldn't know." Grantaire said, and threw a smile at Enjolras as he held open the door. He sighed deeply, taking in the scents of the cafe - as always, he could smell something absolutely delicious.

"Well that's true." Enjolras nodded and peered around for a moment for their friends. Sure enough, at a window table were Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Combeferre.

Combeferre glanced up and smiled when he spotted them, making a small beckoning motion.

"Hey guys." Grantaire grinned as he strode over to the table. "May I just say, I approve of your choice in cafes. This is the best place around. Woman who runs it is really lovely too."

"Her son's the waiter; he comes to the library every now and then. Nice family in general." Combeferre agreed.

"I've never been here." Enjolras said with a shrug, taking one of the free chairs.

"You have been missing out, dear Apollo." Grantaire told him. He glanced over and saw a large, well-toned man coming towards them. "Ah, here he is. How are you Michel?"

Michel nodded in greeting, mouth quirked up in something between a smile and a smirk. "Fine, thanks." he raised an eyebrow. "Not drunk, Nicolas? I'm surprised." He pulled a notebook from the pocket of his apron, turning to the table as a whole only to freeze, eyebrows knitting as he stared at Enjolras. Too fast for anyone to register what was happening, Michel's eyes widened almost comically. "Christ, Enjolras?! Grantaire? What the ever loving fuck is going on."

"Haven't been for a-" Grantaire started, before being cut off by Michel's outburst. He stared for a moment before declaring loudly "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Bahorel?" Courfeyrac asked, leaning forward to look around Jehan and Combeferre to look at the newcomer. He broke out into a wide grin. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What the hell is going on?" Bahorel said in complete exasperation, his tone almost saying that he half expected this from his friends.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Use your brain, Bahorel, I know you have one. We died. And now we're here."

Bahorel shot the blond a deadpan look. "Thank you, Enjolras, for that bit of enlightenment."

"We'd love to explain, Bahorel, but I don't think we can." Combeferre smiled apologetically.

"If it helps, we only found out a couple of weeks ago ourselves." Jehan said with a small smile.

"Well, those two" Courfeyrac gestured between Enjolras and Grantaire. "Found each other about a year ago."

"We still have no clue what's going on." Grantaire offered. "All we know is that we don't remember others who we haven't found yet, we have to meet Enjolras to remember - hence why we've only found you now."

Bahorel quirked an eyebrow and snorted. "Well aren't you a special snowflake, Enjolras.” The boxer ruffled a hand through his hair. "Alright. Tell me what you guys want so I can the order up to my mother, and I'll take my lunch break so you all can attempt explaining this shitstorm of weird to me."

Grantaire laughed at Enjolras' face as his hair was mussed. "My usual, if you don't mind." he said. The others briefly searched the menu and ordered as well, sending Bahorel quickly on his way.

"I suppose it's good to know he hasn't changed." Enjolras huffed as he attempted to smooth his hair back into some semblance of order.

Bahorel came back approximately fifteen minutes later, platter of food balanced on one hand. As soon as the food and drinks were distributed he pulled a chair over and slumped into it.

"So, how have you been doing this time around, Bahorel?" Grantaire asked with a small, wry smile.

"Do you have a headache? I have painkillers if you want some." Jehan offered. "Everything was very disorientating for the first few days too."

"Please." Bahorel nodded gratefully at Jehan. "I feel sort of lost. And everything I should be used to feels new and weird."

"I think all of us experienced that." Combeferre nodded before giving Bahorel an expectant look.

"I'm alright. Still a college student. Granted, this time I actually work. Even if it's here." he shrugged.

“Still punching everything that moves wrong?" Grantaire grinned as Jehan passed over the painkillers from his bag.

"Still in Law?" Courfeyrac asked curiously.

"Yes and yes." Bahorel said with a fond eyeroll, popping the pain killers followed by a swig of his coffee.

"Nice that some things don't change." Combeferre said with a small smile.

"I don't think of any of us have changed all that much." Enjolras commented.

"It is nice." Jehan smiled softly. "It means we don't have to re-learn each other."

"Feels a bit weird to just 'pick up' from where we were though." Grantaire murmured absently.

Enjolras shook his head. "I don't think we really can. Fundamentally we're the same. But there are differences."

Bahorel nodded. "Amen to that. Before" he made a vague gesture "I never would have dreamed of wearing an apron, let alone being a waiter."

Grantaire laughed good-naturedly.

"Before I would never have thought I could survive without alcohol yet here I am stone-cold sober. My old self shudders just to think of it."

Really, the sobriety was more Nicolas than Grantaire - though of course, they were one in the same, and honestly it was all because of Enjolras anyway.

"Instead you drink enough coffee to kill most normal people." Courfeyrac teased lightly.

Bahorel made a noise of malcontent. "I can't start random fights now. Damn."

Combeferre stared at him a moment before shaking his head. "It's good to have you back."

Bahorel turned to Enjolras. "You still into political justice and all that?"

"In a way." Enjolras nodded.

"Oh?"

"I'm a historian." Enjolras shrugged.

"Studies his own revolution. Talk about ego." Grantaire grinned. Courfeyrac laughed loudly. Enjolras swatted at Grantaire, glaring when Bahorel dissolved into laughter.

"Hey, now, what's so funny?" Grantaire asked, although his tone suggested he knew perfectly well.

"Oh, it is good to have you back." Courfeyrac said.

"I think we should be worried." Jehan said to Combeferre with a small smile. Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Bahorel had been notorious trouble-makers within their group.

The six of them sat and talked for the rest of Bahorel’s break, and exchanged phone numbers with him with promises to meet up again. Bahorel parted from them with a wave and his signature grin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always playing the same characters  
> Me as Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Jehan  
> Tilt as Enjolras, Combeferre and Bahorel


End file.
